1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a case assembly, rotating or non-rotating, containing a cosmetic product such as lipstick, and a closure cap associated with that case by way of complementary attachment and release means.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In known assemblies of this type, generally containing a lipstick, the closure cap clicks into place on an upper part of the base of the case, consequently leaving the latter visible.
Not only is it not very attractive to see the base of the case projecting beyond the cap, but that base moreover generally serves to exert a rotational action acting on the cosmetic product, in this instance the lipstick, which can thus deteriorate inside the case.